Sakura no Yasha Sojo
by Liuxus
Summary: Sakura, una niña de 16 con un secreto muy absurdo. Yasha, un chico-demonio de 17 con un seecreto absurdo. ¿Quieres saber cual es? ¡Pues lee! Nota: Historia Original
1. Intro

Introduccion

Hola a todos!. Soy Sakura Yakuu!.

Si, es extraño que les este narrando parte de mi pequeña historia, pero que mas da?.

Imaginen esto como si fuese un diario, con mis palabras escritas…

Soy de Okinawa, Japon, y vivo ahora recientemente aquí en Inglaterra.

El idioma no fue tan difícil de aprender, pero vivir con mi tia si lo ha sido.

Tengo 16 años, y ahora estudio en la Academia D'Eria, según esto, para personas de alta clase!.

Mi tia es la persona importante, ya que mama era una sacerdotiza muy conocida allá en Okinawa, pero…bueno…ella pasó a mejor vida…HMPT! No debo revelar cosas aun!!

Bueno, la muerte de mama si fue triste, y a la vez, un poco molesto…ya verán por que!

Mi papa, pues nunca lo conocí, el se fue de la casa una semana antes de mi nacimiento…Huh!, basta de cosas tristes!

Me mudé aquí hace 6 años…en esa época, mi tia me veia con ojos de mala…pero ocurrio un incidente y ahora esta contenta de lo que a MI me molesta ¬¬#

Ay! Es mejor que comienze o solo escribiré palabras a lo bestia!

Como sea, ahora sabrán de mi como Sakura, y…eh…creo que sobre el tambien sabran mucho…

Este fue la introducción de mi historia! Espero que la vean y opinen de ella! n.n

ADIOS!!!


	2. Dia 1

Un día…como otro?

Sakura -Hola lectores! Aquí viene la prime-

¿??-Solo escribe y ya…

Sa -No te apoderes de la maquina ni de mis dedos!

¿??-Si, si…

Sa -Explicaré con unos cuantos detalles mas sobre lo que encontraron en tu mochila!

¿??-OxOU

Un dia como otros en la academia…ESO ERA LO QUE PENSABA…

¿??-En serio no lo digas O-o…digo…es que…da algo de pena…

Sa –Pues tu te lo buscaste!

¿?? –Solo por lo de la maquina de escibir???

Sa –Y el grafiti, aruinar mi cuarto, el vomitar aquí y aya, el que tenga que…

¿?? –Okay…La cita fue encantadora!!! -***u***- *ruborizado* Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii…

Sa –Si…señor ositoS!

¿?? –ToT esta es la paga?

Sa –Es justa!

¿?? –Okaaaay…

Todos los dias tenia que llevar dos mochilas…una, contenia las cosas para la escuela, y la otra…bueno…las de este Yasha…

Yasha- Aun no menciones lo que habia dentro!

Sa –Recuerdas como fue ese dia? ¬u¬

Ya -…demonios…

Ese dia, tuve unas clases como las que otra persona tendria y que haria…en Español, no entendí nada, pero si que se hablar el idioma…Ingles!...ehhh…que?...En Matematicas, dormirse en clase, jajajajajaja…Biologia: Poner atención y casi dormir jajajajaja…Quimica: Revolver las muestras y ver que sucede ;D…si…fue divertido jajaja!! Y pues el almuerzo con mis amigas despues de la escuela, Yuki y Mia, no seria la excepcion…nos fuimos a un lugar donde nadie nos ve, para comer en calma, junto al rio cerca de la academia…el area esta llena de pasto y arboles es un gran lugar…

Yuki –Si!, el era un gran tonto para todo!

Mia –Oye, pero a comparación de la cita con el amigo de Sakura? Como se llamaba?...umm…

Sa –Kyouya

Yu –A si…pues…solo es algo torpe, pero es lindo -**u**-

Mi –Hehehehe! Oye, por cierto Sakura…el uniforme te queda bien hoy!

Sa –Eh? Pero se me ve igual que todos los dias!

Mi –O no se…talves será que el dia de hoy tendremos un dia nuevo

Sa –Dia nuevo?

Yu –Pues se refiere a que lloverá, o alguien la invitará…sabes, ella tiene el apodo de "Adivina" si no lo recuerdas…cuando ella siente algo asi, no falla en decirlo!

Sa –Cierto…

Pero no todo el dia sería dulces y caramelos…en ese instante. Yuki vino corriendo de donde estaban las mochilas, tenia un rollo de tela con diseño de ositos…

Yu –Hay! Oye, tu otra mochila se abrió y salió algo!

Sa –EEEkkk!!!!!

Mi –Que sucede?

Sa –E-e-e-e-ess-es-es-e-es-ee-e-eso es…

En ese instante, lo desdobló Yuki con curiosidad…y fue el caos, al saber que fue…y no solo por ellas, sino por mi tambien -n-

O –O no…aquí viene…

Al desdoblarlo, descubrió que eran…

Yu –BOXERS DE OSITOS DE HOMBREEE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi –QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DE HOMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sa – Oh dios…espero que el no se…oh…rayos…lo…estoy…argh…

Yu –Pero que haces tu con esto Sakura?!

Mi –Por que los traes en tu mochila?

Y despues, vieron que me estaba retorciendo, como si aguantara un dolor difícil para mi…

Yu: Huh?...Sakura?...

Mi: Eh…estas…bien?....Sakura?

Fue cuando vino el verdadero caos…El uniforme empezó a apetarme, me sentía mas fuerte, sentia que mi fisico cambiaba…y algunas cosas aparecian y otras se iban…pero lo que siempre estaba, eran los rostros de susto de Yuki y Mia…despues de 15 minutos, reaccionaron y vieron el rostro claro de quien era…ojos cafes claros…piel normal…cabello normal café…pocas pecas en sus mejillas…gran musculatura y poca capacidad mental…

Yu: K…K…Kyouya?!

Mi: Kyouya?! Que sucede?!

Kyouya (Yasha): Esto…tendre mucho que explicar…

Yi: Que…Que…eres tu?!

Mi: Un alien que mató a Sakura y se pusó su piel y guarda sus co-

Ky: No…

Yu: Dinos ya!

Mi: Si!

Ky: Esta bien…miren…sientense, que les explicaré todo…pero, primero…ME PUEDES REGRESAR MI ROPA INTERIOR, YUKI?! O**_**O#

Yu: D:! O**-**O s-s-s-SI!...toma!

Ky: Y pasenme la mochila…y voltéense para poder cambiarme…o es que me verán ponerme ropa interior?! ¬¬#

Yu & Mi: 0***o***0 …digo…SI!

Ahora yo, Yasha, ando narrando esto…y les explicaré lo que sucede a Yuki y a Mia, y a ustedes tambien, ASI QUE LEAN BIEN, POR QUE ME MOLESTA EXPLICAR LAS COSAS DOS VECES…y…ehh…dejen me termino de cambiar ¬¬…

Ky: Listo…

Yu & Mi: Pues di ya que sucede!

Ky: Uno…no me llamo Kyouya…me pueden seguir diciendo asi, para que no descubran mi identidad verdadera…Yasha …

Yu & Mi: Y que hay de malo en llamarse "Yasha"?

Yasha: Que yasha significa lo que soy…

Yu: umm…un…un…yasha :D?

Mi: No! Yuki, el es un demonio

Yu: Que? D:??

Ya: Verán…el por que me transformo esta relacionado con la muerte de la madre de Sakura…Yae…

Mi: Uy, se pone interesante…

Yu: Traje palomitas! n.n…prosigue…

[Tiempo atrás]

YaP (Yasha Presente): Estabamos peleando contra ella, como una ceremonia, en la cual, siempre, el demonio pierde, y nos vencen…pero somos demonios, no podemos morir!...y yo tengo un hermano…Kenji…

Yu: Uyy, Ken, se parece a ti? OuO?

YaP: Dejenme proseguir!,,,*ehem* Kenji se habia cansado de que los demonios siempre perdieran…la hija de la sacerdotisa, osease Sakura, estaba presente…

Yae: " Y ahora demonio…te derrotaré!!"

YaP: En ese instante, yo tenia la espada, según la actuación de esta ceremonia…pero mi hermano me empujo, y …ella…

Yu: …

Mi: …

YaP: Ella estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido, que lanzó su ultimo "conjuro" si se puede decir…como nuestro padre estaba presente tambien, un demonio, a todos los demonios los liquidó, a mi hermano, lo encerró en su porpia mente, una cárcel con 5 candados de la mente de Yae y uno negro, de la misma mente de Kenji…a mi, me encerraría en el cuerpo de mi padre y nos mataria a ambos en union, pero mi padré se acobardó, fue por Kanji, y escapó, y a mi, me encerró en el cuerpo de esa niña…la madre sonrió y dijo unas palabras que no esperaría escuchar…

Yae: Quiero que cuides a Sakura…es mi maldición que te dejo a ti Yasha…cuidala…a…cualquier…costa…

YaP: Y entonces, sentimos algo extraño…

Al terminar esas palabras, se subió la playera hasta el pecho, donde un sello estaba tatuado en el, con sangre…

YaP: Ella nos arrojo de su sangre, y con su ultimo aliento y poder, lo junto, formando un sello en el pecho de la niña, encerrandome a mi…y ahora, ella y yo cambiamos de apariencia cada vez que nuestros sentimientos se van…mas alocados, como el de que tu tuvieras mis boxers!...eso me apenó, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiarme…y ella si cambió, por el hecho de que descubrirían este secreto…

Yu: Ahh…

Mi: Ya veo…

Ya: Y ahora, aunque no la vean, ella esta llorando, pensando que la detestan por no decirle algo como esto…

Yu: PUES…

Fue cuano se le acercaron rapidamente y le subieron la playera hasta el pecho, y las dos miraron seriamente y con mucha confianza.

Yu: No te odiamos!

Mi: No te detestamos!

Yu: Eres nuestra amiga!

Mi: Por que te odiaríamos??

Yu: No sería justo de nuestra parte!

Mi: Y romperíamos nuestra promesa!

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Yasha comenzó a brillar, y le salieron lagrimas de gusto.

Ya: Lamentablemente, si yo demuestro los sentimientos contrarios de un hombre, como el ser delicado, o llorar por algo ajeno, cosas asi, Sakura regresara…yo regresaré cuando ella tenga un sentimiento machista, o mentiroso…un sentimiento masculino…

El estaba desvaneciendose mas…

Yu: Pues perdon…me gustaria salir contigo otra vez!, alcabo que ahora te podré ayudar!

Mi: Y no se olviden de mi!

Ya: Por que el perdon?

Yu: Por sospechar de ti…y…de ella, el por que tenia tu ropa interior

Dejó de brillar por un momento, solo para el siguente rostro:

|||u-#

Y volvió, sonriendo de nuevo, y desapareciendo…

Yu & Mi: Guardaremos el secreto!

Despues de esto, ella volvió a la normalidad…con ropas guangas, pero se cambió rápido, y regresó al cole solo para seguir hablando con sus amigas de tales cosas…los espiritus, el malvado Kenji, inventando historias…y eh regresado a la normalidad! Si!...bueno, creo que esto fue todo lo que experimenté ese dia, que por cierto, fue algo vergonzoso ver a Yasha en uniforme de chica…me pregunto, cuanto le apretaron mis pantaletas? xD…Oh rayos, puede que no lo oigan, pero yo lo escucho en mi mente…y vaya que me esta regañando…

Ya: ME ASFIXIABA EN ESO! SENTIA QUE PERDERIA ALGO MAS QUE LA RAZÓN! DIOS!, COMO PUEDES SER DE TALLA TAN CHICA?!

Sa: Jijijijijij….bueno..adiooooooos!!!!!

Ya: Ehh…hasta mañana….u otra publicación!

[Neko] Y este fue el comienzo de las veinti tantas locuras que les pasaran a estos chicos…pero…no crean que todo se quedará asi…ya que, desde que se fueron a tomar su refrigerio y hasta el regreso de la escuela…alguien los observó todo el tiempo…quieren saber quien era? Lo sabrán mañana en la publicación!

Ending:

Cherish – Ai Otsuka for TRAPNEST

¿Desde cuando y donde perdimos…

…lo maravilloso que teníamos?

Temo que lo que unía a nuestros corazones…

…esté ya enterrado con mi cuerpo.

En esos duros momentos…

…en el que huía de mis propios temores…

…tu ya estabas acompañándome

dentro de mi corazón.

Si sabemos muy bien que algún día próximo

El tiempo se nos acabará

Se que siempre estaré amándote

Y estaré apoyándote dándote mi mano


End file.
